List of StarCraft terminology
As StarCraft pertains to the internet gaming subculture, gamers and patrons use some unique words and to describe things, situations, and events. Often it is used to shorten and acronym words so that a message can be delivered more easily and rapidly. This list includes terms unique to StarCraft utilized by its gamers and excludes common internet slang (such as noob, lol, ownage, etc.) # *''1-12 - Numbers given like on a clock to state the enemy position'' *''X''v''X'' / ''X''vs''X'' - (X'' = player number on team. E.g., [''X = 3, 3v3]) *''X'''s - X''v''X *''X before building'' (E.g. 8 sd 10 rax) - Order in build A *'ac' - Allied chat *'ac on' - Ally Chat your teammate(s) *'apm' - Actions per minute *'arb' - Arbiter *'arc' - Archon *'av' - Allied victory *'ae '- Allied end B *'bat' - Firebat *'bay' - Engineering bay *'bc' - Battlecruiser *'BGH' - Big Game Hunters *'bioball' - a cluster of terran biological units *'bl' - Brood lord *'bling' - Baneling *'bm' - Bad manners *'bnet' - Battle.net *'bnetx' - B.net:X, the 'private' PGTour server *'bo' - Build order *'bs' - Backstab *'bser' - Backstabber *'bw' - Brood War C *'cc' - Command center *'cannon' - Photon cannon *'cannon rush' - Building a number of photon cannon close to or in the enemy base *'car' - Carrier *'ceptor' - Interceptor *'chargelot' - Zealots with the "Charge" upgrade *'cheese' - any kind of early all-in attack or proxy that will either win the game or lose the game *'choke' - the narrow entrance to ones base *'chon' - Archon *'compstomp' - A game name to describe a situation where the human players outnumber and are against the computer player(s) for easy wins *'cr' - Cannon Rush *'crackling' - Zergling with both spawning pool upgrades *'cyc' - Cyclone D *'D' - Defense *'da' - Dark archon *'Deathball' - a cluster of a nearly unstoppable army *'def' - Defense / Defiler *'depot' - Supply depot *'detect' - Detector *'dra' - Hydralisk *'drop' - The act of a shuttle, dropship, or overlord (or warp prism, overlord or medivac in StarCraft II) unloading units inside an opponents base, mainly to get one's mins. *'dt' - Dark templar *'Doom' ' Drop' - Special type of drop in which a zerg player loads 50-60 zerglings/cracklings inside 8-9 overlords, then performs the drop *'dd' - Don't die *'dl' - Download - Referring to downloading a map in a game E *'east' - USEast *'eco'/'econ' - Economy *'expo' - Expansion *'ebay' - Engineering bay *'eyes' - detector F *'fact' - Factory *'fast/fastest' - Fastest Map Possible *'fbat' - Firebat *'festor/fester' - Infestor *'fmp' - Fastest Map Possible *'fort' - Planetary fortress *'Food' - Another way of saying ones supply count G *'gas' - Vespene gas *'gate' - Gateway *'GG' - A term meaning "Good Game" it usually means surrender in StarCraft tournaments. *'gold' - Gold Minerals *'gols' - Goliaths *'goon' - Dragoon *'gosu' - God Of StarCraft Universe, someone very good *'guards' - Guardians *'gl hf' - good luck have fun (typically said at match start) H *'haluc' - Halucination *'hasu' - StarCraft player of below-average skill. *'hatch' - Hatchery *'ht/High Temp/HT/Temp' High templar *'high yield' - Gold Minerals *'hydra' - Hydralisk L *'lib' - Liberator *'ling' - Zergling *'lot' - Zealot *'lurk' - Lurker *'LT' - Lost Temple M *'M&M' - A combination of s and medics *'M3/MMM' - A combination of s, marauders, and medivacs *'M4/MMMM' - A combination of marines, marauders, medivacs, and widow mines *'macro' - Macromanagement *'main' - Starting nexus, hatchery, or command center *'mball' - marine/marauder "ball" *'mc' - Mind Control or Mothership *'msc' - Mothership core *'mech' - Factory-built units *'micro' - Micromanagement *'mins' - Minerals *'MS' - Mothership *'muta' - Mutalisk N *'natural'/'nat' - Closest expansion to a player's main *'noob' - Unskilled StarCraft player *'nr''X' - No Rush 'X''' Minutes (X can be mm max) *'nuke' - A nuclear missile / Nuclear strike *'nuker' - ghost *'nydus' - Nydus worm O *'obs/obz' - Observer. Can refer to the actual unit (can be extended to include any detector) or a player observer who spectates on a game without participating. *'op' - Over powered *'orb' - Orbital command *'ore' - Minerals *'ovie' - Overlord *'oj' - Orange (color) P *'p' - Protoss *'PF' - Planetary fortress *'pool' - Spawning pool *'port' - Starport *power play - build an army and get all updates then attack *'pp' - pause please (request made to another player or observer) *'prox -' Constructing production structures close to the enemy's base *'pub' - Noob *'Purp -' The player color purple *'PvP' - Commonly used in internet gaming to refer to a 'Player vs. Player' situation. More commonly used in StarCraft to refer to a protoss vs. protoss game or a Pick vs Pick game *'Ppl -' People, mostly used in Roleplaying Maps *'PvT' - Protoss vs. Terran *'PvZ '- Protoss vs. Zerg R *'ran' - Terran *'rax' - Barracks *'rine' - Marine *'rine whore' - someone who masses only marines *'rj' - Rejoin *'rm'/'re' - Remake *'robo' - Robotics facility *'rvr' - Random vs Random *'rp -' A Roleplaying map *'rush' - Attack as soon as possible S *'Sair' - Corsair *'sc' - StarCraft *'SC1' - StarCraft 1/''StarCraft: Brood War'' *'sc2/scii' - StarCraft II *'scd' - StarCraft Dream *'Sci/SV' - Science vessel *'sd' - Supply depot *'simcity' - Building your base so that the buildings are in extremely close proximity for strategic purposes *'sink' - To morph a creep colony into a sunken colony *'smurf'- a league player who is placed in leagues who's skills they outmatch *'speedling' - Zerglings with speed upgraded *'speedlot' - Zealots with speed upgraded *'stim' - Stimpack *'storm' - Psionic storm *'sunk' - A sunken colony *'sunk up' - Get a lot of sunken colonies T *'t' - Terran / "top" in a shared base map (Such as Zero Clutter) *'timing push/timing attack' - Building a force to attack the enemy at a specific planned time *'toss' - Protoss *'tower' - xel'naga tower *'town hall' - Command Center/Hatchery/Nexus *'turtle' - Building up forces for a large portion of the game without engaging the opponent *'TvB' - Top v/s Bottom, a gametype. *'TvZ' - Terran vs Zerg *'TvP' - Terran vs Protoss U *'ultra' - Ultralisk *'UMS' - Use Map Setting V *'Valks' - Valkyries *'vanilla' - Original StarCraft (not StarCraft: Brood War) *'vessel' - Science vessel *'vgt' - Vile Gaming Tour *'Vikes' - Vikings *'vis' - Vision, mostly referring to Allied *'vr' - void ray *'vults' - Vultures *'void '- Void Rays W *'wall' - Using structures to block the entrance to a base *'west' - USWest *'wm' - Widow mine *'worker' - Any basic worker unit *'WP' - Well played. Often said before the end of a good match. Z *'z' - Zerg *'zling / ling' - Zergling *'zlot / lot / zeal / zs' - Zealot *'ZvT' - Zerg vs Terran *'ZvP' - Zerg vs Protoss References Lylirra. 2010-07-22. In the Vernacular: Learning the Language of StarCraft, Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-23. External Links *Slang Category:Gameplay